The Princess Bride
by imasmurf93
Summary: One of my favorite films, Wally/Kuki
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** This is one of my favorite films of all time and I thought it would go great with a bit of Wally/Kukiness!!!**

**Enjoy,**

**~x~**

Wally coughed as he sat playing on his gameboy. He'd been sick all weekend and had to miss school, (Much to his disgust of course).

His mother walked in with some milk and cookies for him.

"Hey my little Wallabee, how ya feelin' sport?" She asked him, placing a hand over his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Alright." Wally said in a croaky voice.

"Hmm, you're still pretty hot sport. Guess what?" His mother said as she perched on his bed.

"I give up." He said grumpily.

"Your little Kuki friend has come to see you." His mom said standing up and beginning to walk to the door. "I'll send her up."

"Mom! Can't you tell her I'm sick?" Wally whined.

"That's why she's come to see you my little kangaroo!"

"She'll give me a big bear hug, I hate that!" He moaned again.

"Maybe she won't, girls are often too scared to catch something." His mom said, chuckling as she walked out.

Wally heard Kuki bounding up the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hi Wally!" She smiled, running over to him and pulling him into an extremely tight bear hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Well I _was _feeling a little better." He scowled.

Kuki giggled. Thankfully, not understanding what he'd just said.

"I got something for you." She grinned, reaching into her bag and pulling out a brown book. Placing it next to him.

"A book?" He tried to sound slightly interested. Kuki nodded happily.

"Yeah, my father read it to me when I was sick. It helped me feel so much better, so now I'm going to read it to you." She smiled and opened it.

"Any sports in it?" Wally asked hopefully.

Kuki nodded. "You'll love it Wally; fencing, fighting, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles."

Wally rolled his eyes, If Kuki liked it, it had to be soppy.

"Alright, it doesn't sound too bad, I'll try to stay awake." He replied, putting away his gameboy and getting into a comfortable position to listen to her.

"Thankyou." Kuki grinned widely, she opened the book and then glanced up at him. "I always change the characters a little, you know, so that it's like the Kids Next Door adventure. It's always more fun then."

"Whatever." Was the response she got from Wally.

She took a deep breath and began to read.

"The Princess Bride, by S. Morgenstern, chapter one"

[view goes to Kuki's story]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Kuki was brought up in a small house. In the city of Cleveland.

She loved playing with her rainbow monkeys, and tormenting her fellow operative in an organization she was in. His name was Wally, but she never called him that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"Isn't that a wonderful beginning!" Kuki squealed.

"Yeah, it sounds _sooo_ not crud!" Wally replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. Why did his mom insist on putting him through this?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Nothing gave Kuki more pleasure than ordering Wally around.

"Numbuh 4!" She said. "Come and have a tea party with me and my rainbow monkeys."

"Crud!." Wally grumbled.

That was all he ever said to her

Later on, Kuki walked over to Wally, who was playing on his game.

"Numbuh 4! Watch this movie with me!" She glanced at him and he scowled. "Please?"

"Aw crud!"

That day, she was amazed to discover that when he said _Aw Crud_, what he really meant was _I love you._

She sat on the sofa, hugging her rainbow monkey. Wally came in and sat not far from her.

And she was even more amazed the day that she found out, she truly loved him back.

Wally sighed and began to get up.

"Numbuh 4!" She said, trying to stop him from leaving. He looked at her. She didn't know what to say next.

"Get me a glass of milk?" She asked. He walked into the kitchen and handed it to her, they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"Crud!" He smiled.

They sat on a fence, overlooking the town below. The sun was setting, they both looked into each others eyes and slowly moved closer to each other. In the red glow of the sunset, they were locked into a passionate kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"Whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it right there!" Wally stopped her from reading. She looked at him impatiently.

"Is this a trick? Are you tryin' to trick me? Where's the sports?...Is this a kissing book?" He queried, disgusted at that last sentence.

"Just wait." Kuki said to him.

"Well when's it gonna' get good?" He was silenced by Kuki's death glare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Wally was forced to move away. So he packed his few belongings and he and his family caught the ferry to Austrailia, Wally's homeland.

Wally and Kuki stood outside Wally's house in an embrace. This was a very emotional time for Kuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"I don't believe this!" Waly moaned, smacking his forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"I'll never see you again." Kuki sobbed.

"Course you will." Wally whispered to her.

"But…But what if anything happens to you?"

"Listen to me, I will come back for you." Wally said, lifting her chin so that she'd look into his eyes.

"How're you so sure?" Kuki whispered.

"This is true love Kuki. Do you think this happens everyday?" He replied, and kissed her on the forehead.

Wally didn't reach Australia, the dread pirate Sticky beard, invaded his ship. Sticky beard was never known for keeping prisoners alive. When Kuki got news that Wally had been murdered…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"Murdered by pirates is good" Wally said. Kuki glared at him and carried on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

…She locked herself in her room. and for days, she didn't eat or sleep.

"I'll never love again!" She promised herself.

Her decommissioning day came very soon.

After her thirteenth birthday, she could hardly remember a thing. But still, she remembered every detail of her and Wally.

The friendship, the love, the life, the death…


	2. Chapter 2

"If it's this crud all the way through I don't want to listen to it." Wally whined.

"If you stop moaning, then it will get better soon!" Kuki replied sternly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Four years later, the town square was filled as everyone gathered to hear of King Sandy's bride to be.

He stood on the balcony of his house and shouted to the people below him.

"My good friends! A month from now, I am celebrating my birthday. On the sundown of that day, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves, but perhaps you may not find her so common now. I give you my fiancé, Kuki Sanban!"

Kuki walked onto the balcony next to him and waved to her and Sandy's peers. Everybody clapped with congratulations.

Kuki's emptiness consumed her. Although Sandy's 'law of monarchy' gave him the right to choose his bride. She didn't love him.

Despite Sandy's reassurance to her that she would grow to love him, the only joy she found was taking her daily stroll through the woods.

"Excuse me!" A voice was heard from behind her. She spun around to find a tallish boy, a few years older than her. He had blonde hair which flicked up at the front.

On one side of him was a tubbier boy, he wore yellow shades and a blue cap which covered most of his brown hair.

On the other side of him was a dark skinned girl. She was petite and curvy; her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her and the boy on the other side looked more her age.

"Yes," She smiled politely.

"We're sorry to trouble you, I'm Chad, this is Hoagie and Abby. We were walking towards our friends' house and we got lost. Please, is there a town or village nearby?" The blonde boy asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing nearby, not for miles." She replied.

"Then there'll be no-one to hear you scream!" Chad grinned evilly, Hoagie walked over to her, pressing a pressure point on her neck and knocking her out before she could cry for help.

Kuki woke up sitting on a boat. In front of her, she heard Chad, Hoagie and Abby around her, conversing.

"You never said anything about killing anyone!" Hoagie stated to Chad.

"Well I hired you to help me start a war. Once she's found dead in Townsville, King Sandy will swear revenge and the fight between them will be started." Chad replied rather rudely.

"I don't think it's right killing an innocent girl!" Hoagie said.

Chad chuckled harshly.

"Am I going mad, or did the word 'Think', escape your lips? I didn't hire you to think you hippopotamic land mass!"

"I agree with Hoagie" Abby said, hopping onto the boat.

"Oh, sot has spoken!" Chad yelled sarcastically. "What happens to her is no concern of either of you…_I _will kill her!...And remember this…never forget this..."

He stepped over to Abby.

"When I found you! You were so pathetically drunk you didn't know who you were!"

Then he looked over at Hoagie and moved towards him.

"And _you!_ Friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless!" He stormed off. Sitting next to Kuki.

"He's sure making a fuss." Abby said softly to Hoagie.

"Fuss…fuss…" He said thinking. "I think he likes to yell at us."

"Well surely he doesn't mean any _harm._" Abby said, grinning at their new rhyming game.

Hoagie thought for a second then smiled back.

"Well he's…definitely…short on…_charm!_"

Abby giggled. "You really have got the gift of rhyme."

"It always comes to you over time." Hoagie replied, grinning and shrugging.

Chad sighed.

"Hoagie! Are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!" Hoagie yelled back. Abby stifled her laughter.

"No more rhyming now! I mean it!" Chad threatened him.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Hoagie yelled.

Chad screamed in frustration.

The waves were high. It was now dark and they were far from land.

"We'll be at the cliffs by dawn." Chad said to Abby. Abby nodded and looked out behind her.

"Will you quit doing that? It freaks me out." Chad said to her.

"I'm making sure nobody's following us." Abby told him.

"It would be totally inconceivable." He replied.

"Despite what you think. You will be caught! And my Fiancé will press charges and make sure you get a life sentence! Maybe even killed!" Kuki spat at him.

He glared at her coldly.

"Of all the necks on this boat, it's your own that you should be fearing." He replied.

Once again, Abby turned around and stared out to the water.

"Stop doing that! Relax, it's almost over!" Chad said sternly to her.

"Are you sure nobody's following us?" Abby asked, turning to look at Chad.

"As I said, it would be absolutely inconceivable. No-one in Townsville knows what we're planning, and no-one in Cleveland would have gotten here so fast. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. But I just looked behind us and there's someone there." She said casually.

"What?" He said, shooting to his feet and gazing out into the water. Where there was another boat. It was black, with a dark black sail. It was a fair distance away, but was coming closer to them quickly.

"It's probably just a fisherman out for a midnight cruise." Chad said.

"In eel infested waters?" Abby asked.

A loud splash was heard. They all turned around to see Kuki swimming away from the boat.

"Get in! Go after her!" Chad screamed!

"I'm not going in there! As I said eel infested water!" Abby replied.

They both looked at Hoagie.

"I only dog paddle! I'm not a good enough swimmer!" He shook his head.

"Steer left! Left! Leeeeft!" Chad yelled at them as they maneuvered the boat.

Kuki stopped when she heard a loud, high pitched shriek. She looked around, frightened at what she had just heard.

"You know what that sound is? Those are the shrieking eels. Don't believe me? Just wait! They always get louder when they're about to catch their prey!" Chad called to her.

The shrieks got louder. Kuki was terrified, she stayed, treading water, silent.

"If you swim back to us now! I promise no harm will come to you, but I highly doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels." Chad called to her.

She still stayed where she was. Glancing around, looking to try and figure out where the shrieking was coming from. A large snake like figure brushed against her as it swam past. She backed away hastily an watched it as it turned around.

It came closer and closer to her. Swimming faster and faster. It was inches away from her face, it opened it's mouth to show sharp, glistening white teeth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"She doesn't get eaten by the eel!"

Wally looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"The eel doesn't get her. I was just saying, because you looked scared." She repeated and explained.

"I wasn't scared" Wally shrugged.

Kuki said nothing, she just looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Okay, maybe I was concerned, but that's not the same thing. Come on, who'd be scared of a book?" Wally rolled his eyes

"I can stop if you want." Kuki sighed and went to close the book.

"Well…You can carry on reading if you want."

Kuki grinned and opened the book again, flicking to the page.

"Okay, know what that sound is? Those are the shrieking eels." She read.

"We past that part Kuki."

"Oh, sorry. All right, all right, let's see. Uh, she was in the water, the Eel was coming after her. She was frightened. The Eel started to charge her. And then –"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

A huge hand flew down and hit the eel, as another grabbed Kuki's collar, pulling her out of the water.

"Put her down. Just Put her down" Chad said irritably.

Hoagie placed her on the floor and leant her against the boat.

"That boat's getting closer." Abby declared

"He's no concern of ours." Chad said forcefully, glaring at her. He tied Kuki's hands tightly with rope.

"I suppose you think you're brave don't you?" Chad sneered at her.

"Only compared to some." She replied, returning the glare…


	3. Chapter 3

It was now dawn. The other boat wasn't far behind them.

"He's right on top of us." Abby called.

"Well whoever he is, he's too late!" Chad called back, pointing to the cliffs in front of him. "The cliffs on insanity!"

They came to the edge of the Cliffside and Hoagie picked up a large jetpack. Abby held onto him, Chad placed a long black rope around Kuki and strapped her to Hoagie's back. Chad also held on as they hovered towards the top of the cliff.

"We're safe. Hoagie's the only one who's managed to invent a jet pack and he'll have to keep sailing around until he finds a harbor." Chad pronounced as they slowly hovered higher and higher.

Kuki closed her eyes, terrified. It would only take one fault for her to fall to her death.

"Umm Boss?" Abby said, Kuki opened her eyes. A rope flew past them and reached the top. Below them, there was the boat next to theirs and a man dressed in black was climbing up the rope.

"He's gaining on us…inconceivable." Chad said, mesmerized on the man climbing up.

They finally reached the top. Chad let go of Hoagie and pulled out a knife from his pocket, then began to viciously cut the rope which was tied around a huge rock. Abby unstrapped Kuki and helped her stand.

Kuki looked around. They were around old ruins, it seemed like the leftovers of an old castle. She watched as the rope slid over the cliff.

"What!?" Chad yelled in frustration, Kuki peered over the edge. The guy was holding onto the rocks. "He didn't fall? Inconceivable!!"

"My God! He's climbing!" Hoagie gasped.

Sure enough. The man in black was slowly stepping upwards onto another rock.

"Whoever he is, he must have seen us with her. Kill him." Chad ordered, walking over and grabbing Kuki's arm. Then he glared at Hoagie. "You! Carry her!"

"Sorry about this." Hoagie whispered, then hauled Kuki up over his shoulder.

"We're heading straight for Townsville. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword." Chad ordered Abby.

Abby nodded. "I'm going to fight him left handed." She whispered to him.

Chad sighed irritably. "You know we're in a hurry!"

"Well, it's the only way I can be satisfied. If I use my right -- tsh -- over too quickly." Abby replied, making a swiping motion with her arm.

Chad rolled his eyes and turned around, throwing his arms in the air as he walked off.

Hoagie walked over to Abby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful Abs, people in masks shouldn't be trusted." He said softly. Abby smiled back at him and nodded.

"I'm waiting!" Chad's voice could be heard. They both sighed and Hoagie walked towards him.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kuki said to him, still leant over his shoulder.

"What?" Hoagie asked casually.

"You really like her don't you?" Kuki smiled.

"Well, yeah, she's a nice girl."

"I mean you _like _like her." She teased. Hoagie grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." He hissed, following Chad as he walked.

"I know, but I'm bored, I want to talk to someone."

"You've been kidnapped, you're like ten meters from you're death and you're _bored_?"

Kuki just shrugged.

"You seem so familiar, all of you." She said.

"I know, It's weird, I feel like I've known you guys for years." Hoagie replied.

"Hey, wide load! You wanna' sped up?" Chad yelled.

Hoagie sighed and carried on walking.

Abby watched them go. She leant over the side. The man in black was getting higher, he looked up at her.

She walked back and forth then stretched out, and did some warms ups.

She glanced over the cliff again. He looked up at her.

"Hey!" Abby waved. The man in black held his gaze. "Slow going?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't as easy as it looks. It would be pretty helpful if you didn't distract me!" The guy called up to her.

"Sorry." Abby called back. She paced a little more and practiced some fencing skills. Loosing her patience, she walked back and looked over the cliffs again.

"You wouldn't be able to speed up a little would you?"

She heard him sigh. "If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope, or a tree branch, or find something useful to do."

"I could do that." She replied. " In fact, I've got some rope up here. But are you sure you want my help? I'm only hanging around to kill you."

"Well, that does kinda' complicate it!"

"But…I won't kill you until you reach the top, I promise." Abby called down.

"That's real tempting, but you'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting." She grumbled "I could give you my word as an honest French girl?"

"Na, I've known quite a few French girls."

He panted as he stopped for breath, holding onto the rock for dear life.

"There's no way I can get you to trust me?" Abby asked.

"Nothing's coming to mind."

Abby placed a hand on her heart. "I swear to you, on the soul of my sister, Cree Lincoln. That you will reach the top of this cliff alive."

The man in black stopped, and gazed up at her.

"Throw me the rope." He said. Abby did so, she helped him as he stumbled up and over the cliff edge.

"Thank you." He gasped, reaching for his sword.

"Oh, catch your breath first." Abby shook her head.

"Again, thank you."

Abby observed him as he perched on the rock. He was around the same age as her, slightly smaller. It was difficult to tell his eyes or hair colour thanks to his mask and bandanna on his head.

It was strange, but he seemed so awfully familiar.

She sat on a rock opposite him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you have six fingers on your right hand?" She asked.

He looked at her strangely.

"You always begin a conversation like this?"

"My sister was killed by a six fingered man." He took off his black glove and showed her his hand, it had only five fingers. She nodded and frowned

"She was a great fighter, but this guy made her an offer she had to refuse for personal reasons, and he just stabbed her, there and then." Abby recalled. "I loved my sister. We were so close. I challenged the guy to a duel. He spared my life, but he gave me these, as a reminder not to get in his way."

She showed two visible scars on her face, one on each cheek.

"How old were you?"

"I was thirteen at the time and was still pretty much a beginner to fencing. From then on, I did nothing but practice, until I was the best, a pro. So next time we meet, I won't fail. I'll walk up to him and say, 'Hello, my name is Abigail Lincoln, you killed my sister, prepare to die!'"

The man in black stood up. "Well, I hope you find him, someday."

"You're ready then?" Abby asked, also standing up and getting out her sword.

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair."

Abby shrugged and smiled at him.

"You seem a decent guy. I hate to kill you." She said.

"You seem a decent girl. I hate to die." He replied.

At first, they started slow, clashing swords carefully and casually. It began to speed up and became more competitive.

The sound of the clashing swords became louder and more frequent.

"You're using Bonetti's defense against me?" Abby said, as she skillfully defended herself from his attack.

"I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain –"

"Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro?"

"Naturally…but I find Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?"

They were quite comfortably conversing over one another's moves, as if this were just a childs game and neither one was about to be killed.

Abby stopped and waited as he jumped from a large rock, he waited as she jumped and followed him.

"Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa."

"Which I have."

They battled some more, adding in their own tricks, speed and footwork.

"You are very good!" Abby complimented, beaming wildy at him.

"Thank you -- I've worked hard for it."

"I admit it -- you are better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"'Cause I know something you don't know."

"Which is?"

"I'm not left handed." She threw her sword in the air and caught it with her right hand, blocking his sword as he plunged at her.

The fight got even more competitive. Abby was on the verge of winning.

"You're amazing!" He gasped.

"I hope so after doing nothing else for so long."

"There's something I should tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm not left handed either."

He swapped hands and carried on fighting with ease.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Not that it matters."

"I have to know!"

"Get used to the disappointment."

"Okay." She shrugged and carried on.

Abby was beginning to struggle. After a while, he'd decided that it was enough. He flung the sword from Abby's hands. Abby fell to her knees.

"Kill me quickly, please." Abby half pleaded, half advised.

"I really don't want to kill such a great competition such as yourself, but, I can't have you following me, so…" He knocked Abby across the back of her head with the end of his sword, knocking her out.

He crouched next to her.

"Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect. I always did." He whispered, before getting up and following the footprints away from the ruins…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Just so that you know, when I use this thing:**

**- - - **

**I'm switching between Wally and Kuki in Wally's room and the story,**

**And when I use the star:**

*****

**I'm switching scenes in the story,**

**I hope I haven't confused you too much.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~x~**

They saw him, following them up the hill, catching them up.

"He beat Abby? Inconceivable!" Chad exclaimed. "Put her down! Give her to me!"

Hoagie took Kuki from his shoulders and let her stand on the floor, Chad took her arm.

"Catch up with us quickly! I want to get this over with!"

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"Finish him off!"

"I don't kill!"

"Well start a new hobby!" Chad got inches from his face with a threatening expression and then began storm off, dragging Kuki with him.

"How?" Hoagie shouted to him.

Chad gave a deep sigh. "Pick up one of those rocks, get behind that boulder over there, and in a few minutes, the guy in black will come running around the bend. The minute his head is in view, hit it with the rock!" He yelled and then ran off.

"That's not very sportsman like." Hoagie muttered to himself, picking up a few rocks and walking over to the boulder.

The guy in black, still following the footprints ran up the hill. He turned the bend and stopped to listen around him, thinking he heard something. When the only sound was the chirping of birds, he began to start running again. Suddenly, a rock flew in front of him and smashed on the rock behind him. Missing his head by inches. He pulled out his sword and looked over to see Hoagie standing by the boulder, another rock in his hands.

"I did that on purpose. I have perfect shot." Hoagie said sternly.

"I believe you -- So what happens now?" The guy in Black replied.

"We face each other as God intended. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone?" Hoagie suggested.

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?" The guy asked, rather surprised.

"Well define civilized…but I could just kill you now?" Hoagie chuckled. Raising the rock in the air. The man in black shook his head and threw his sword to the ground.

Hoagie copied and put down the rock.

They wrestled. Despite his short physique, the guy in black was extremely strong.

Then again, so was Hoagie. Hoagie ran at him and he dodged out of the way.

"You're quick." Hoagie smirked.

"Good thing too." The guy in black replied.

"Why do you wear a mask? Were you burned by acid or something like that?"

"Oh no. It's just that they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future."

They wrestled some more for about ten minutes. Deciding that he didn't have time, the guy in black managed to maneuver so that he was on Hoagie's back, he clung to his neck, blocking his windpipe.

"W…What did you do to Abby?" Hoagie said in a strained whisper, determined to stay conscious.

"She's fine…You always worried about her as a kid too." The guy in black replied.

"W…what?"

"We were all kids together Hoagie, best friends in fact!"

"I d…I…d." Hoagie fell to the floor, out of oxygen. He hit his head on the rock next to him as he fell to the ground.

The man in black flipped him over onto his back and rested his head on the rock. He placed his ear to his chest for any sign of breathing or a heartbeat.

"Personally, I won't envy the headache that either of you will get when you wake up. Let's just say it's payback for all the time you'd tease me." He said softly, then picked up his sword and ran in the direction of Chad and Kuki's footprints.

Back at the top of the cliff, Sandy was also following footprints, he and his cousins were looking for Kuki.

"There was a pretty ferocious battle." Sandy said, examining the footprints. "It went all over, they were both masters."

"Well who won? How did it end?" A man dressed in green from head to foot asked him.

"Well Robin, The loser ran off alone." He pointed in one direction. "The winner followed those footprints toward Townsville!"

"Shall we track them both?" Robin asked.

"The loser is nothing. -- Only the Princess matters –" Sandy replied, hopping onto his large black stallion. "-- clearly this was all planned by somebody of Townsville. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"Could this be a trap?" One of his cousins asked.

"I always think everything could be a trap -- Which is why I'm still alive." Sandy replied, and they galloped off, following the footprints.

It wasn't long before the man in black reached the top of a hill. Chad was sat waiting for him and was sat in front of a table like rock. Kuki was knelt next to him, he had placed a rag around her eyes to prevent her from seeing and had a knife pressed against her neck.

Chad had laid out a small picnic for himself. A tablecloth was placed over the rock, two plastic glasses sat on it aswell as wine, cheese, bread and fruit. Chad was glaring at the man in black, munching on an apple.

Both examined each other as the man in black got closer.

"So, it is down to you and me." Chad hissed. "If you _want_ me to kill her, by all means keep moving forward."

He pressed the knife harder against Kuki's throat, making her gasp.

"Let me explain…" The man in black said softly.

"-- there's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen." Chad interrupted him.

"Maybe we can make deal?" The man in black asked. Still walking closer

"No! And I swear, you get any closer, and I _will _kill her, sooner than I intended." Chad replied, he pressed the knife even closer to her. Kuki gasped again, this time, in pain.

The man in black stopped and placed his hands up, making a stop gesture.

"Well, if we can' make a deal, then we are at an impasse." He said.

"I'm afraid so -- I can't compete with you physically. And you're no match for my brains." Chad replied cockily.

"You're that smart huh?" The man in black asked in a challenging tone.

"Let me put it this way: have you ever heard of Edison, Einstein, Newton?"

"Course"

"Morons!"

"Really? In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"For her?" Chad asked, gesturing to Kuki. The man in black nodded.

"To the death?" Chad asked. He nodded again.

"I accept."

"Good, then pour the wine." The man in black told him. He walked over and sat in front of the rock. Chad did so and watched him carefully.

The man in black pulled out an extremely small tube from his pocket and handed it to Chad.

"Smell it, but don't touch."

"I can't smell anything." Chad said, handing it back.

"What you can't smell is called iocane powder. It's odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is most likely one of the deadliest poisons known to mankind." The man in black told him.

Chad grunted.

The man in black took the two glasses and turned his back. He turned around again after a second and placed the glasses back to their original positions.

"All right: where's the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide, we both drink, and we'll find out who's right and who's dead." He said with an evil grin.

"It's pretty simple. All I have to do is calculate what I know of you. Are you the sort of guy who'd put the poison into his own glass, or his enemy's?" Chad thought aloud. Studying the man in black in front of him.

"Now, a clever guy would put the poison into his own drink, because he'd know that only a total retard would go for what he was given. I'm not a total retard, so I clearly can't choose the wine in front of you. But you must've known I wasn't a retard; you'd have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision then?" The man in black asked.

"Not at all. Iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows. You're obviously Australian because of your accent. And Australia is entirely swarming with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, just like I don't trust you. So I clearly can't choose the wine in front of you."

The man in black looked at him suspiciously. "Truly, you have a dizzying intellect."

"Wait till I get going!" Chad replied "Where was I?"

"Australia."

"Yes -- Australia, and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Chad sneered. "You've beaten Hoagie, so you're exceptionally strong. So, you could have put the poison in your own glass, trusting on your strength to save you. So I clearly can't choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested Abby which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I clearly can't choose the wine in front of me."

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something -- it won't work –" The man in black said, now growing impatient.

"It has worked -- you've given everything away -- I know where the poison is."

"Then hurry up and choose."

"I will. And I choose…" Chad stopped and pointed behind the man in black. "What the hell is that."

The man in black turned around and during the distraction, Chad switched places of the two cups.

"I don't see anything." The man in black said bitterly.

"Oh, well, I…I could have sworn I saw something. Oh well." Chad waved it off. He looked at the man in black and started to snigger at him.

"What's so funny?" The man in black growled.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's get this over with…me from my glass, and you from yours."

Slowly, they both grabbed the glass in front of them and sipped the wine in it.

"You guessed wrong." The man in black smirked as he put down his glass.

"You only think I guessed wrong, that's why I was laughing. I switched glasses when your back was turned. You idiot!" Chad burst out laughing. His face slowly got redder and redder.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing, stopped breathing, he fell to the floor. Dead.

Stepping over Chad's dead body, The man in black leant over and pulled the rag from Kuki's eyes, she blinked a little and then looked at Chad's corpse on the floor, then looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm no-one to be trifled with." Was the reply she got.

He helped her to her feet and untied her hands, she rubbed her wrists where the rope had rubbed her skin red raw. He tugged her arm, forcing her to walk with him, down the hill.

"All that time it was your cup that was poisoned?" Kuki asked in amazement.

"They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder."

*

Sandy knelt where Hoagie had been left lying. He was no longer there.

"Another fight. The winner ran up there." He pointed up the hill. "There'll be great suffering in Townsville if she dies."

He jumped back onto his horse and they rode up towards the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

They were walking down the hill. It was a steep part, and a narrow path.

The man in black threw her to a rock.

"Catch your breath." He said harshly, she sat on the rock and gazed up at him.

"If you'll let me go ... whatever you ask for ransom ... you'll get it, I promise you..." She pleaded.

"And what is that worth, the promise of a ditsy young girl? You're very funny!" He said sarcastically.

"I was giving you a chance. No matter where you take me ... my fiancé, king Sandy, is the greatest hunter in Cleveland. He could track a falcon on a cloudy day. He can find you easily." She sneered.

The man in black stopped for a moment, he looked up with sad eyes, then looked back down at the floor.

"Your fiancé?" He asked, Kuki nodded. "You think your dearest love will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love. And yes, he will save me. I know that much." She replied, glaring at him.

"You admit that you don't love your fiancé?"

"He knows I don't love him." She shrugged carelessly.

""not capable of love" is what you mean." He sneered, she stood up to face him.

"I've loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream." She hissed. He raised a hand threateningly. She tuned her head to the side, bracing herself for him to hit her.

"That was a warning, _Highness_. The next time, my hand flies on its own. For where I come from, there are penalties when a woman lies."

*

King Sandy stood over Chad's body, observing the small container which the poison had been in.

"Iocane. I'd bet my life on it." He said. "And there are the Princess's footprints. She is alive ... or was, an hour ago. If she is otherwise when I find her, I will not be amused."

They carried on, riding down the hill.

*

"Rest, _Highness_." The man in black mocked, as he once again, pushed her to another rock.

"I know who you are…your cruelty proves it." Kuki said bravely. He looked at her with interest. "You're Stickybeard aren't you? admit it."

The man in black held a proud pose. "With pride. What can I do for you?"

"You can die slowly cut into a thousand pieces." She hissed harshly.

"Whoa, Hardly complimentary, Your Highness. Why spit your venom on me?" He asked.

"You killed my love." She said quietly, the words pained her to speak.

"Possible, I kill lots of people." He said with pride. "Who was this love of yours? Another Prince, like this one, ugly, rich, and scabby?"

"No!" She glared at him. "An ordinary boy. Not rich, but…Not poor. He was perfect. His eyes were the most beautiful green and his hair, such a golden blonde."

She looked dreamily, looking back to remember him. Then frowned again as she looked back at the man in black.

"On the high seas, your ship attacked, and we all know that Stickybeard will never take prisoners."

The man in black nodded.

"I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you, and then it's nothing but work, work, work, all the time." He said casually.

"You mock my pain!" She shouted, not making eye contact.

"I'm afraid life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something. I remember this _love_ of yours, I think. This would be, what, three, four years ago?" He replied. Kuki nodded.

"Is this disturbing you?" He asked.

"Nothing you say can upset me." She replied.

"He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please. Please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my attention. I asked him what was so important for him. 'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should thank me for killing him before he found out what you really are." He told her.

"And what am I?" Kuki sneered back.

"Faithfulness he talked of! Your enduring faithfulness. Now, tell me truthfully. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your King that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?" He snapped at her.

"You mocked me once, never do it again -- I died that day!" She shouted back. He was about to reply but noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked up to see Sandy and his men riding not far away, they hadn't seen him yet.

"And you can die too, for all I care!" She added, giving him a hard shove. He fell down the steep hill, hitting rocks and branches as he fell.

"Cruuuud!" He yelled as he fell down.

Realization suddenly dawned on Kuki, she suddenly realized why he was so familiar to her.

"Wally? What have I done?" She whispered to herself. She threw up her arms and dived down the hill after him. She felt like she'd chosen the way down with the most stones, the most rocks and the most branches. It sure did hurt to roll down it.

*

"Disappeared. He must have seen us closing in, which might account for his panicking in error. Unless I'm wrong, and I am never wrong, they are headed dead into the fire swamp." Sandy confirmed, pointing at a large, dark forest. "Let's go!"

*

When she finally reached the floor, she looked over at Wally, who hadn't fallen far from her. His mask and bandanna had fallen off, his blonde hair was now hanging over his eyes just as it used to. His green eyes, shining as he rolled over to get closer to her. He supported himself onto his elbow and placed his arm over her.

"Can you move at all?" He whispered to her, sounding really concerned.

She beamed up at him.

"Move? You're alive. If you want, I can fly!" She sobbed, pulling him into a tight bear hug.

"I told you I'd come back. Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, sounding rather hurt.

"Well…you were dead."

"Since when has death stopped me?" Wally chuckled. "Anyway, Death can't stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

"I'll never doubt it again."

"You won't need to." He pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side and…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh no! Please." Wally whined. Kuki looked up at him in curiosity.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked.

"They're kissing again, do we have to hear the kissing part?" He moaned.

"Oh, come on Wally! Someday, you may not mind so much." She giggled.

"Skip on to the Fire Swamp…that sounded good."

"Oh. You're sick, I'll humor you." Kuki rolled her eyes. "So now, where were we here? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ah. Oh. Okay. Wally and Kuki raced along the ravine floor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They ran along the bottom of the path and glanced up, where they saw Sandy and his men struggling to get down the hill.

"Ha. Your pig fiancé is too late. A few more steps and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp." He said, pulling on her arm.

"We'll never survive." She told him, trying to pull back in fear.

"Na, you're only saying that 'cause no-one ever has."

They walked slowly into the forest. Hand in hand.

"Wally, I'm scared." Kuki whispered, staying as close to his side as possible.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

He held his sword in one hand and her hand in the other. She was holding tightly onto his arm.

"It's not that bad." He said, looking around. Kuki gave him a strange look. "I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually pretty cool."

They looked up at the dark trees. They towered over and looked black and unhealthy.

Kuki jumped when a large flame shot out of a nearby rock. It missed her, but her sweater had been caught in the flame. She screamed in panic and frantically waved her arms in a comical motion.

Wally stayed calm. He pushed her to make her sit on a nearby rock, then began quickly patting and beating at the part of her sweater which was alight.

Eventually, the fire went out, Kuki stared up at Wally with relief and amazement.

"Didn't get singed or burnt did you?" He asked, checking her where the flame was.

She shook her head.

"No, you?"

He grinned and shook his head, then reached out a hand and pulled her up.

She kept her hand in his as they walked further into the forest. Edging closer to him with every step.

A popping sound could be heard and Wally lifted Kuki and placed her on his opposite side just in time, before another flame burst up, making Kuki jump.

"Can I ask you something?" Kuki said to Wally, trying to take her mind off her fear.

Wally made a 'hmm' sound in agreement.

"You're Stickybeard?" Wally nodded. "How? I mean, he's been known for over twenty years, you only left four years ago."

"Well… You see, what I told you before about saying "please" was true…It fascinated Stickybeard, so did my descriptions of your beauty. He let me live as his right hand guy, he said he'd noticed aspirations in me or some crud like that."

Wally paused for a moment as he chopped some vines out of their way as they walked.

"Well, after about a year, Stickybeard decided that he wanted to retire. He took me into his cabin and told me that he wasn't the real Stickybeard. He said "My name is Ryan. I inherited this ship from the previous Captain Stickybeard, The man I inherited it from was not the real Stickybeard, either. His name was Cummerbund. The real Stickybeard's been retired fifteen years and living like a king in Patagonia." Then he explained the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Wally." He chuckled. "Abby'd be pretty irritated, finding out she never fought the real Sticky…"

He stopped when he saw Kuki's confused stare.

"We knew her Kuki, Hoagie too. I keep forgetting you'd been decommissioned." He said with a sad smile. She still looked at him with confusion. He decided to explain.

"Well, we used to be in an organization…the Kids Next Door. We were all best friends and…"

Kuki listened intently to Wally's explanation on battling adults and teens; the childhood which she'd forgotten.

When she'd finally understood, she decided to get back to the last conversation.

"So he just retired and left you managing the ship?"

"No." Wally replied. Picking her up as they crossed a tree branch over a large muddy river. "We sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and he stayed aboard for awhile as first mate, all the time calling me Stickybeard. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I've been Stickybeard ever since. Except…now that we're together, I'll retire and hand the name over to someone else…I haven't confused you have I?"

He placed her down and they continued to walk. Kuki opened her mouth to answer but took a step and disappeared, down into the sand. Wally searched around for something to help her with. He grabbed a nearby vine and checked it's strength, before diving into the sand holding onto it tightly.

In the silence, a large rat like creature scurried around the sand pit. Sniffing wildly and grunting loudly. It walked away.

A few minutes passed. Eventually, a hand appeared up the vine, followed by Wally's hair, followed by Kuki's head, they gasped for air as Wally pulled them both up the vine.

When they were both fully out, Wally placed Kuki leaning up against a tree. He sat next to her and she snuggled into his chest. Desperate for his contact.

Wally held her tight as he glanced up. He noticed two large, black animals walking around up on an opposite tree's branch.

"We may as well just die here…We'll never get though this." Kuki sobbed into his chest.

"No…We've already got though it Kuki." Wally whispered to her, lifting up her chin to look at her face. "Come on."

He pulled her up and placed his arm over her shoulder as they proceeded to walk. He took one last glance at the animals which were now edging closer.

"I me, there's three terrors of the Fire Swamp, right? flame spurts. No problem. There's a popping sound before each one, we can avoid that. Lightning Sand. But you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too." He grinned at her, trying to keep her calm.

"What about R.O.U.S's?" Kuki added.

"Rodents of unusual size? Na, I don't think they even exist." Wally gave a cocky grin.

As he said this. A large rat dived in, knocking him to the ground. Wally wrestled with it. As he pushed up an arm to thrust away, it bit him, sinking it's teeth deep into his skin. He yelled in pain.

He thumped it ferociously and flipped it off him.

The R.O.U.S snarled and charged towards Kuki.

"Wally!" She cried with fear. Wally stumbled to his feet and ran to her aid. Dragging it from it's path. It turned and took a huge bite of his leg. He fell to the floor. Wrestling with it. He heard a loud popping sound and rolled towards the sound.

A large flame shot up, burning the R.O.U.S's back. It howled in pain.

Wally grabbed the sword, plunging it into the animals back with rage, once, twice and a third time. He looked at Kuki with exhaustion.

"Poor little mousey." She sniffed, tears filling in her eyes.

"Kuki, poor little mousey just tried to eat you. Don't feel sorry for it." Wally replied, taking her hand and encouraging her to carry on walking.


	6. Chapter 6

They came to the end of the forest, daylight was visible.

"We did it!" Kuki squealed happily and skipped out of the trees.

"See was that so bad?" He chuckled and walked out. She ran into his arms. A horse's gallop could be heard. Wally held Kuki's arm tightly and held up his sword as Sandy and his men appeared.

"Surrender!" Sandy yelled, as they surrounded him.

"Oh, you're surrendering? Fine, I was expecting a minor fight in the least but…I accept." Wally said with a cocky grin.

"We all accept that you're brave. But don't make an idiot of yourself." Sandy scowled at him.

"You can't capture us. We know the secrets of the fire swamp, and we'll happily live in there. Whenever you feel like dying, you're welcome to visit." Wally replied. Still wearing the mocking smile.

"I'll tell you again! Surrender!" Sandy yelled.

"Not gonna' happen!"

Kuki looked around at Sandy's army. They all had guns and crossbows, all of which were aimed at Wally.

"For the last time! SURRENDER!" Sandy was growing agitated.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Wally threatened, his smile had faded.

"That won't be too hard." It was now Sandy who had a smile on his face.

"Promise you won't hurt him!" Kuki yelled, standing in front of Wally.

Both Wally and Sandy looked at her in confusion.

"If we surrender, and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt him?" Kuki asked.

Sandy sighed heavily.

"How about I kill him and you go back with me whether you like it or not." He growled.

"He is a sailor on the pirate ship "The Sweet Revenge." Promise to return him to his ship."

"Whatever." Sandy rolled his eyes. Then looked at his sidekick Robin Food.

"Wait till we're out of sight, then take him to the torture chamber."

Robin gave a harsh smirk and nodded.

"I thought you were dead once, and it killed me. I can't deal with you dying again, especially when I had the chance to save you." Kuki whispered to him, looking deep into his eyes.

Wally looked back at her, and was about to talk when Sandy ran past on his horse, sweeping Kuki up as he did so. Wally watched them as they rode away, then looked back at Robin and the remaining men.

"Come on then, your ship awaits." Robin mocked him.

"Why not cut the lies and the smart talk." Wally replied coldly.

"You're not as stupid as you used to be. That's for sure."

Wally gave a cocky smirk and glanced down at Robin's hand. Noticing something strange about it.

"What are you staring at?"

"You've got six fingers." Wally stated. "I know someone who was looking for you."

One of the men hit him on the head, with a rock. Knocking him out.

He woke up again in a dark and cold room. The only light available was flickering candles. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down to see a stout boy. Extremely pale with long white hair. He was dressed in a long, brown robe, the type which a monk would most likely be seen in.

"Where am I?" Wally groaned.

"The pit of despair…" The boy said in a throaty, scary voice. "Don't even thi…"

He coughed and cleared his throat. Then said in a clear southern accent. "Don't even think about trying to escape. Those chains are way too strong for you to break em. And you won't be rescued either, there's three people who know about this place: me, King Sandy, and Robin Food. We're the only ones who can get in and out."

Wally winced in pain as the boy tended to his wounds.

"Am I here until I die?" He asked.

"No, only until they kill you."

"Then why bother curing me?"

"King Sandy and Robin always want their victims to be healthy before they're broken."

"So it's torture?" The boy nodded. "I can handle torture."

"Well, you survived the fire swamp, so you must be pretty brave. But nobody ever survives 'The Machine'."

*

Back in Sandy's castle, Kuki walked down the corridor, pale and sad. She passed Sandy and Robin in the corridor, but made no acknowledgment.

"She's been like that ever since the fire swamp." Sandy said to Robin. "I think it's my father's illness that's upsetting her."

"It's a shame to see relationships like that broken." Robin agreed.

Sandy's father died that very night. The next day, Kuki and Sandy were married.

Back on the balcony where Sandy announced his engagement, he, his mother and Robin stood and announced the death of his father.

This time she met his subjects, as their queen.

"My father's final words were..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"No, no, Kuki, you read it wrong." Wally stopped her. "She doesn't marry the King, she marries the other guy! She has to, after everything they'd gone through. It wouldn't be fair if she married the King."

Kuki gave a great sigh.

"Well, who says life is fair?" She simply said.

"I'm telling you you're messing up the story, now get it right!" Wally replied, getting irritated.

"Do you want me to carry on reading this?" She said sternly. Wally nodded. "Okay, quit interpupting me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"My father's final words were "love her as I loved her, and there will be joy." I present to you your Queen. Queen Kuki!" Sandy called to the people. A fanfare was played and the crowd bowed as Kuki stepped onto the balcony.

"Boo! Boo!" An old woman called to her.

"Why are you doing that?" Kuki asked her in shock.

"Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up." The woman yelled back.

"They would have killed Wally if I hadn't have…" Kuki replied, trying to hold back tears of hurt.

"Your true love lives and you marry another" The woman yelled, and then turned to the crowd.

"True love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the Queen of Refuse! So, bow down to her if you want. Bow to her. Bow to the Queen of Slime, the Queen of Filth, the Queen of Putrescence. Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo!"

Kuki felt the tears burning up in her eyes. She felt ungrateful and trapped. She just wanted to crawl into a corner and disappear.

Suddenly, she shot up in bed, panting heavily. She grabbed her dressing gown and ran out of bed.

It was ten days till the wedding. Sandy's father still lived, but Kuki's nightmares were growing steadily worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"See? Didn't I tell you she'd never marry that freak!" Wally said. Lying back into his bed.

"Yeah, you're very smart…Shut up!" Kuki replied and got back to the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Kuki burst into Sandy's room. Sandy was sat in his bed with a book. He looked up and gave her a seductive look.

"Well, come in for some fun eh?" He growled.

"Erm….No?...I have to talk to you. I know ignoring you won't solve anything so…" She walked in and perched on the end of his bed. He put down his book and then smiled at her.

"Sandy…I love Wally…I always have…Now I know now I always will. If you tell me I have to marry you in ten days…please believe me when I say that I'll kill myself."

Sandy took a deep breath and then got closer to her. He ran a hand down her soft cheek.

"I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason for your death Kuki. If you want the wedding off, consider it done." He sighed. "Robin returned him to his ship. Are you sure he still _wants_ you? After all, it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Swamp. Not to mention that pirates are not known to be men of their words."

"Wally will always come back for me." Kuki replied in an arrogant tone.

"Okay, You write four copies of a letter. I'll send my four fastest ships. One in each direction. Stickybeard is always close to Florin this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Wally wants you, bless you both. If not ... please consider me as an alternative to suicide. right?" Sandy asked.

*

Sandy and Robin were walking in the woods conversing the next day over Kuki's words that night.

"It's wierd, when I hired Chad to kill her before our engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it's going to be so much more moving when I strangle her on our wedding night. Once Townsville's blamed, the nation will be truly outraged. They'll demand we go to war."

Robin pressed a knot on a nearby tree. It opened like a door and he stepped into it.

"Are you coming down. He's fully healed and we're going to start him on the machine." Robin told his companion.

Sandy shook his head.

"You know how much I love watching you work. But, I've got my wedding to arrange, my finace to murder, and Townsville to frame for it. I'm too busy." He grinned and then walked off.

Robin proceeded down the stairs and the bark of the tree closed behind him.

He walked into the room where the boy and Wally were. Wally was strapped onto a wooden table, wires were all over and around him. The wires were attached to a large, windmill type machine.

"Beautiful eh?" Robin said to Wally, admiring the machine. "I'm sure you've discovered my huge obsession with pain. At the moment, I'm writing the definitive work on the subject. So I want you to be totally honest with me on how The Machine makes you feel."

He grinned evilly as he pulled a lever to number 1.

Water began to flow through the machine, acting as a watermill. Wally jolted uncontrollably as the energy of the water gave him terrible pains in his head, his chest and his arms and legs.

He grunted and inhaled in pain.

Robin turned off the machine and sat down next to a desk in front of Wally. He picked up a pen and placed it onto the paper on the desk.

"The general idea of the suction pump is extremely old. Well, really, that's all this is. Except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life. I've just sucked one year of your life away. I might one day go as high as five, but I really don't know what that would do to you. So, let's just start with what we have. What did this do to you? Tell me. And remember, this is my experiment, so be honest -- how do you feel?" Robin asked professionally, as if he were a doctor consulting a patient.

His question was answered by Wally's helpless sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thomas!" Sandy called. His cousin came to his side and went to one knee.

"Sir?" He replied.

"As Chief Enforcer of all Cleveland, I trust you with this secret: killers from Townsville are recruiting people in the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder my Kuki on our wedding night." Sandy hissed as Thomas rose and walked next to him.

"Don't worry Sir, you will be fully protected on that night, nobody will be going in, or out without an invitation."

Kuki stormed into Sandy's room at that moment.

"Any news of Wally?" She asked hopefully.

"Too soon, my angel. Patience." Sandy replied softly, beaming at her.

"He will come for me."

"Of course he will." Sandy grinned at her and then his smile slowly dropped as she exited the room.

"On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied and every inhabitant arrested. I can't bear to see her dead!" Sandy said, almost too OTT.

"B…But, that won't be easy Sir…Some of the inhabitants will cause a fuss."

Sandy glared at him.

"I assigned this job to _you _because you know how to handle people. Do I really have to spell out what to do to the in cooperating ones?" Sandy sneered at him and then waved his hand, indicating for Thomas to leave.

*

In the thieves forest, Thomas was carrying out his order and having everybody found there arrested. Those who resisted were killed on the spot. The day of the wedding had arrived.

"Is that everybody?" Thomas asked one of his colleagues.

"Almost, there's one girl giving us a little too much trouble."

"Well…you give _her_ some trouble."

Abby sat in front of the campfire in front of her, she had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in her hand, and there were several of the same bottles scattered around.

"If only my sis could see me now!" She slurred. "She'd totally freak!"

She burst out laughing at her comment.

"See that Cree? I f…I…What's that word…Ah…I followed your path!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Hello." A brown haired boy said politely.

She automatically grabbed her sword and lunged at him, her behind still placed on the log which she was sitting on.

"I'm not moving! So you! Can keep your nicey, hello to yourself!" She grumbled.

"Sorry babe, but I've had my orders." The man replied, trying to move forward.

"Hey, buddy? I wouldn't be one to mess with her." A voice said from nowhere.

Abby looked up and beamed happily. The man turned around to be met with Hoagie's fist in his face.

"Hey stranger!" Hoagie grinned at her.

"It's really you! Hoagie!" She nearly burst into tears as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, I'm not a mirage babe." He smirked as she squeezed him tight. Then he frowned as he looked at her.

"You don't look too good…Been back on the booze huh?"

Abby shrugged.

"Had nothin' else to do…Nowhere else to go." She mumbled.

So the two were reunited, Hoagie nursed Abby back to health, and told her of Chad's death, also about the news he had heard about Robin, the six fingered man whom Abby was looking for. After a few weeks, Abby was healthy and ready for revenge.

"So…Where is this queer boy in tights?" She asked her friend. Hoagie shrugged.

"Well, as far as I know, he's living with Sandy, but that place is totally guarded. It's the marriage tonight." Hoagie replied.

Abby sighed, and thought, and thought…and thought. Then it came to her.

"I know!...Hoagie that's it!"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"That guy in black! He's got the moves, the strategy! He could get us in easily!" She exclaimed and snapped her fingers.

"Right…but…how do we find him?"

*

"Thomas!" Sandy yelled once more. Again, Thomas ran and bowed at his feet. "Report!"

"The Thieves forest is empty, and there are thirty men guarding your gate. Your Fiancé is safe as the crown jewels Sir." Thomas smiled at him. "The gate's got one key, and I've got it."

At that moment, Kuki walked in. Sandy smiled at her sickeningly.

"Hello darling, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before…" Sandy was interrupted by Kuki.

"Any word on him yet?" She asked. Thomas bowed and left the two alone.

"Hmm?" Was Sandy's only answer.

"On Wally!" Kuki said calmly.

"Oh! Umm," Sandy tried to think of an excuse. Kuki walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer to pull out the letters which she had written. She looked at them in shock and then glared back at Sandy.

"You didn't send them? Oh well, Wally will come for me anyway!" She sneered at him.

"Silly girl." Sandy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am a silly girl, for not seeing sooner how much of a coward you are!" Kuki yelled back.

Sandy took a deep breath.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Why not? You can't hurt me. I love Wally! And you can't do anything to stop that! And when I say you are a coward, I mean that you're the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth!"

Sandy grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of his room. He yanked her down the corridor and into her own room, where he pushed her in and locked the door behind her.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He repeated and stormed off.

He stormed out of his home, out of the town, through the forest and down the tree. Wally was strapped up to the machine, Robin was sat at the desk writing, and the other boy was mopping in a corner.

Sandy went up to Wally and grabbed his hair. Making him wince in pain but not say a thing.

"You really love each other huh? Not one couple in a century has as much chance to be happy as you two, no matter what the storybooks say. And so I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will." He snarled, letting go of Wally's hair and walking over to the machine, he grabbed the leaver and pulled up, higher and higher.

"No, Not to fifty!" Robin warned him. Sandy didn't listen. He just gave a wicked smile as he listened to Wally's screams, pleads and cries.

*

Abby and Hoagie were walking though Cleveland town centre. Abby stopped and looked around slowly.

"Did you hear that Hoagie?" She whispered.

"Hear what?"

"That…cry, I think it was anyway."

"I didn't hear anything." Hoagie muttered.

"Then listen you doofus! Hear it? My heart made that sound as I watched Cree die in front of me. That's the cry of heartbreak."

"Is it that guy in black?"

"I can only guess, his girlfriends marrying someone else tonight, so it's highly likely. Come on!"

Abby followed where she thought the noise had came from. It lead her further and further into the forest.

"Great. Where do we go from here?" Hoagie asked her.

Abby shrugged and looked around.

A pale, white haired boy walked past with a wheelbarrow, he glared at Hoagie and Abby and then carried on walking.

"I'm guessing this is Friar Tuck." Hoagie muttered to Abby, who elbowed him for his stupid remark and then walked over to the boy.

"Excuse me," She said politely. "I'm looking for a guy in black. I…thought he'd be around here somewhere."

The boy looked her up and down.

"Get back to the city where you belong chick," He grumbled and carried on walking. Hoagie stood in the way.

"You know more than you're saying don't you?" Hoagie asked.

The boy just shrugged.

"Better jog his memory Hoagie." Abby said. Hoagie grinned and cracked his knuckles, walking slowly towards the boy. The boy gulped and then fainted.

"Sorry Abs, I didn't even touch him." Hoagie gasped.

Abby sighed and thought for a moment, she then drew her sword and held it proudly in her hands.

"Cree, maybe we weren't best of friends, but, hey, that's what sisters are for, right? I never asked you for much…Now I'm asking for help…please Cree, I'm so close to avenging you…Please, help me." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and swayed as the wind blew her sword back and forth, she followed the wind's direction and ended up walking into a huge tree. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head. Then leant against the trunk in despair. Only to hear a creak, she looked down to see that apart of the trunk had opened to form a door.

She looked at Hoagie and then carried on, following the steps in the wood.

The room seemed deserted, the only people they saw in there was one another. Then they caught a glimpse of a body on a nearby table.

"It's him!" Abby whispered, they both walked over to the body, Hoagie inspected it.

"He's dead Abs." Hoagie looked at her with sorrow and sympathy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kuki, wait a sec!" Wally raised his hand to speak. Kuki glanced up at him. "What do you mean 'he's dead'? You don't mean _dead_? Do ya?"

Kuki said nothing, and just looked at Wally, waiting for him to carry on rambling.

"He's only faking it, right?" Wally watched her hopefully.

"Do you want me read this or not?" Kuki said irritably.

"Who's gonna' get the king?" Wally ignored her question and asked his own.

"What?"

"Well, somebody's gotta' kill him, who does it?" Wally asked desperately.

"Nobody kills him! He lives." Kuki shrugged.

"He gets away with it? Aw man, Kuki what are you readin' this thing for?"

"You know, You're pretty sick." Kuki said softly, placing a hand on Wally's forehead, making him fluster up. "You're taking this story way too seriously. Maybe I'd better not read it to you. Sorry Wally I just thought…" Kuki stood up and began to walk away.

"No!" Wally stopped her. "I'm fine, sit down! Okay? Carry on."

Kuki smiled and looked back at the book.

"Okay, where did we get to? The pit of despair…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lincoln's don't give up that easily. Hoagie, get the body." Abby ordered. Hoagie did so and followed her out of the Pit, and towards the town.

Abby stopped at a door.

"Got any money?" She asked Hoagie.

"A few dollars, why?"

"I just hope It's enough to buy us a miracle."

She knocked on the door loudly and repetitively. Until a grumpy looking man answered.

"What?" He groaned. His bald head reflecting from the sunlight.

"Are you Dr. Uno? King Sandy's GP?" Abby asked.

"I _was _until he fired me, so thankyou for reminding me of that part of my miserable life. Goodbye." The bald headed man replied, attempting to close the door. Abby put her foot in the doorway to prevent it.

"Please, I need your help. I've been told that you've got the miracle healing skills" She begged.

The man sighed.

"Look, I'm no good at my job okay? If I treat anybody I'm likely to kill them."

"This guy's already dead. You can't do much wrong." Abby protested.

"Fair enough, you've got five minutes." The man stepped aside for them to walk in.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoagie placed Wally on a table, which was in front of them in the room where Nigel had led them.

"Do you mind?" Nigel snapped. "We have to eat on that."

"Well, we could always take him into the _living _room." Hoagie said, but was silenced by Abby stomping on his foot.

Nigel ignored his joke and examined Wally's body.

"Well, he's definitely dead. This is gonna' take a while." He muttered. "Got any money?"

"10 Bucks." Abby replied with a guilty shrug.

"Hmm," Nigel tutted. "I've never worked for that small a fee. Except once, and that was a very noble cause."

"Look, buddy, we're kind of in a hurry." Hoagie told him.

"You can't rush miracles." Nigel glared up at him. "He's only half dead."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked with interest. "I thought that when you're dead, you're dead."

"No, there's either half dead, or all dead. If they're all dead; there's no point trying. If they're half dead, it may be possible to save them." Nigel explained.

He performed some CPR on Wally's corpse.

"He's hanging on for some reason. He's refusing to die. So I'd better try and bring him back before he looses hope." Nigel told them. He walked out of the room and came back with a water pistol. He opened Wally's mouth and put the front of the pistol into it. He blew the air into his mouth, making his chest rise.

"Did you understand a word he just said?" Hoagie whispered to Abby. Only to have another stomp on his foot.

"Hello in there? Hey? What's so important for you to live?" Nigel called into Wally's ear.

He pressed Wally's chest and listened to Wally's quiet mumble.

"True love."

Nigel looked at them.

"I'm trying to bring this guy back to life because he's in love? Sorry there's no importance in something like that. I'm not prepared to be paid ten dollars just for him to go back to his love." Nigel waved his hand.

"Nigie!" A voice from another room screamed. A large woman walked in. She had long ginger hair; which she wore down. She had thick black glasses which emphasized her angry eyes.

"Get back Satan!" Nigel yelled.

"I'm not Satan! I'm your wife! And you know fully well that love is the best reason for you to bring him back!"

Nigel ignored her.

"Nigie! If you don't do It, I'll…I'll cut my hair!"

"What do I care about your hair Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry about him." She apologized to Abby and Hoagie. "Since Sandy fired him, his heart must have broken or something because he just has FEELINGS OF STONE!"

"Elizabeth, do not mention that name!"

"Who? Sandy?"

Nigel shoved his fingers in his ears and made out of tune 'La, la la' sounds.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy!" She chanted as she followed him around the room. Abby and Hoagie looked at each other in confusion.

"Fine! If it will shut you up! Give me the ten dollars."

Abby placed the ten dollars in his hand. Nigel went to his cupboard and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"Give him this in an hour." He said casually.

"All we had to do was give him chocolate?" Hoagie asked in disbelief.

"No, my works already been done, the chocolate will just help it work quicker."

"Okay, thank you so much!" Abby said as Hoagie picked Wally up over his shoulders.

"Chocolate? Well, that's your worst one ever. Think it'll work?" Lizzie muttered to her husband as they waved Abby and Hoagie off.

"Well, that _would_ be a miracle." Nigel replied.

They walked all the way to the town. In front of them, was the town church. There were guards at every entrance. They hid behind a wall.

"It's been about thirty minutes, but we can't wait any longer." Abby said, she placed the chocolate into Wally's mouth.

"He's not doing anything." Hoagie stated the obvious after a while.

"Great!" Abby cursed. "We've wasted all of our money. Next time I see that Uno, He'll have more than his wife to worry about."

"Wait! Look!" Hoagie nudged her. She looked down and saw Wally flinch.

"I'll take you both on!" Wally yelled. Hoagie covered his mouth and shushed him. Then took his hand away.

"Don't touch me again!" Wally threatened.

Abby shushed him.

"Do I know you?" Wally asked, this time a lot quieter.

He didn't give them time to answer. "Why can't I move my arms?" He questioned.

"Well, you have been dead for most of the day." Abby said.

"Yeah, we got Nigel Uno to bring you back." Hoagie added.

"Nigel Uno?...Who are you?...Are we enemies?...Why am I on this wall?...Where's Kuki?"

"Nice to know he remembers something." Hoagie muttered to Abby.

"Shut up and I'll explain." Abby said softly to Wally. "…No, there is too much. Let me sum up. Kuki's marrying Sandy in a little less than half hour, so all we have to do is get in, break up the wedding, steal Kuki, and make our escape after I kill Robin food."

Wally thought for a moment.

"Doesn't give us much time." He thought aloud. He managed to get one of his fingers to twitch.

"Hey you moved your finger." Hoagie praised him.

"I'm a quick healer." Wally replied, than carried on thinking.

"How do we get in?" He asked.

"We don't know, there's like sixty guards over there. How are we supposed to get past them."

"What do we have?"

"Not much, my sword, Hoagie's strength and your brains." Abby replied.

"That's it? Impossible. If I had a month to plan, maybe I could come up with something. But this..."

He thought for a moment and then swayed his head to one side.

"Why did you shake your head?" Hoagie asked.

"My brains, his steel, and your strength against sixty men? I mean, if we only had a wheelbarrow, that would be something." Wally replied, still in thought.

"What did you do with that wheelbarrow that the other dude had?" Abby asked Hoagie.

"We left it by him I think, I can run and get it in like, two minutes." Hoagie replied.

"Great. All we need now is a long black cloak." Wally said.

"Like this one?" Hoagie asked, pulling it out from under his jacket.

"Do I even want to ask where you got that from?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"I saw it at 'Nigie's' house. I liked it, and I thought we'd get our moneys worth. No way would I pay ten bucks for a chocolate bar."

"All right, all right. Come on, help me up." Wally told them, they did so. "I'll need a sword too."

"You can't even hold one at the moment." Abby pointed out.

"True, but if we're going to fight…" Wally lost control of his head and it dropped against Hoagie, who picked it up and put it back to place for him.

"Thankyou, Now, there may be problems once we're inside."

"Yeah, like how am I going to find Robin…and when I do, how do I find you guys after and how do we escape?" Abby said.

"Don't pester him Abs, he's had a tough day." Hoagie scolded her.

"Right, sorry, I'm just getting carried away."

*

Kuki was in her room. She gazed in the mirror at her wedding dress. She hated what she saw.

She saw a no good commoner, who wasn't marrying for love. And who left her true love, just to be with this person.

Sandy came behind her and placed a necklace of pearls around her neck.

"You don't look very excited." He whispered softly into her ear.

"You were expecting me to be?" She replied harshly.

"Well, apparently most brides usually are."

"I'm not going to marry tonight. Wally will come for me." She heard Sandy take a deep sigh behind her before he walked out.

*

The guards were at the door. Wally, Abby and Hoagie hid not far away and planned their entrance.

When it was decided, Abby and Hoagie placed a hand in the middle. Wally struggled and after a lot of force, he managed to throw his hand on top of theirs.

"There they go!" Hoagie pointed out as he saw a black car pull away towards the church.

*

Kuki and Sandy knelt on the steps of the church.

The vicar spoke, and talked, and droned on for what seemed like hours.

From outside, they heard a large commotion. Shouting, screaming.

*

Back at Sandy's house.

"Stand your ground!" Thomas yelled to the men

A large, mysterious figure in a long cloak was floating towards them.

"I am Captain sticky beard!" The figure yelled in a deep voice. "There will be no survivors."

From behind it, Abby grunted while pushing the wheelbarrow carrying Hoagie.

"Now?" She asked Wally, who was leaning on her for support.

"No, not yet." Wally replied.

"My men have you surrounded and outnumbered!" Hoagie yelled. "In a few minutes, I'll snap my fingers and they'll kill you like flies!"

"Now?" Abby whined.

"Go for it!" Wally nodded.

The guards suddenly got more distressed as the figure in front of them lit up in flames.

*

Still being disturbed by the noises outside, Sandy nodded his head sharply to Robin, who walked out towards the house.

*

"Stay where you are. I said stay where you are!" Thomas yelled to the rest of the men as they all fled for their lives. Leaving him alone.

*

"Will you just skip to the end." Sandy said to the vicar, now growning extremely impatient.

"Have you got the ring?" The vicar asked.

Sandy turned to Kuki and placed a ring onto her finger.

"Here's Wally now." She whispered to him.

"Wally's dead, I killed him personally." Sandy whispered back to her.

Kuki shook her head.

"Then why's there fear in your eyes."

*

Abby and Hoagie ran to Thomas, Wally in between the two.

"Give us the key please." Abby said politely.

"I don't have the key." Thomas replied quietly.

"Wanna' refresh his memory Hoagie?" Abby smirked evilly.

Hoagie gave an evil grin.

"Oh, you mean this key?" Thomas asked, handing Abby what she wanted.

*

"And do you, Kuki Sanban?" The vicar said, Sandy interrupted him.

"Man and wife! Say man and wife!"

"Man and wife." The vicar did so.

"Take her home, to our room. Go in the back way. I'll be right there." Sandy told one of his friends as he walked out.

"He didn't come." Kuki whispered to herself in disbelief.

*

Robin led his men into the house. He sent them different ways to search for the intruders.

In another corridor, Abby and Hoagie ran, Hoagie dragging Wally as he did so.

Wally had taken Thomas' sword and had it trailing in his hand.

They turned a corner and came face to face with Robin food and his hungry men.

"Kill the two males, but leave the girl for questioning." Robin ordered. They all moved towards them.

Abby lashed out, her sword battled about four others. She eventually disarmed all of the hungry men. She then turned and faced Robin.

"Hello, my name is Abigail Lincoln, you killed my sister, prepare to die!" She stated, walking slowly towards him. Robin stood his ground and held his sword high, as if he were about to fight. But suddenly turned and ran.

Abby ran after him. She banged loudly on the door that he'd entered and locked behind him.

"Hoagie! Hoagie help me! Please!" She called desperately.

Hoagie glanced at Wally, who was still leaning against him for support.

"Abs, I can't leave him alone." He called back.

"Hoagie please! He's getting away." She screamed.

Hoagie placed Wally so that he was leant against a black knight armour.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He said to Wally.

He walked over to the door which Abby was frantically trying to open.

"Give me a bobby pin." He told her. She did so and he unpicked the lock with ease.

"Thankyou so much!" Abby called as she ran into the room.

Hoagie walked back to where he placed Wally, and glanced around.

Wally wasn't in his assigned position.


	9. Chapter 9

"Strange wedding." Said one of Sandy's friends as they led Kuki back.

"Yeah, real strange wedding." His other friend agreed.

They stopped at the room where Kuki was supposed to enter. Kuki stopped Sandy's friend Jack and gave him a peck on the cheek. He automatically went extremely red and gave her a cheesy grin.

"What was that for?" He whispered, glancing to check that the others weren't watching.

"You've like a best friend to me the last few days, the only one I could talk to. I'll never see you again because I'm killing myself." Kuki replied honestly.

"That's nice isn't it?" Jack replied dreamily, before catching up with his friends. "She kissed me!"

*

Robin panted as he ran, this girl was starting to really freak him out. She was catching up with him, he could hear her heavy footsteps as she ran in his direction.

He ran downstairs into the kitchen and picked up a knife which was lying on the work surface.

When Abby ran into the kitchen she was greeted by a kitchen knife thrown into her stomach. She gasped in pain and leant against the wall as she heard Robin's evil laugh.

"I know you!" He said harshly. "You're that know-it-all brat who tried to battle me after I killed that sister of yours. Have you been chasing me your whole life only to fail now? I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Perfect."

Abby glared back at him in pain. Her breath breaking up into short, sharp pants. She leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it.

*

Kuki walked into the room and walked to the far end. She perched onto the seat at the dressing table and opened the drawer to reveal a small dagger. She picked it up and examined it for a second, then placed it on her heart and took in one final breath.

"You know." An Australian accent made her jump. "There aren't many perfect breasts around nowadays, it'd be a shame to wreck your cleavage like that."

Kuki turned around, on the bed laid Wally, who was staring back at her with a cocky grin.

"Wally!" She ran to the bed and dived next to him. Pulling him into a tight hug.

"Wally? Why won't you hold me?" She whispered to him.

"Gently." He grunted back.

"A time like this? All you can think to say is gently?" She squeezed tighter.

"Gently!" He whined as she touched a sensitive spot on his chest, where one of the suction pads had been.

"You're hurt!" She whispered in disbelief and gently traced where she had touched last to cause him so much pain.

*

"You're still trying to win aren't you?" Robin laughed harshly as Abby tried to regain her strength and stand back up.

Robin walked slowly towards her, pulling out his sword. "I hate to kill females, but I'd rather just put you out of your misery."

He thrust his sword forward, aiming for Abby's heart. She flicked her wrist to block his lunge. Slowly, she pressed up against the wall and stood herself up.

"Hello, my name is Abigail Lincoln. You killed my sister, prepare to die!" She whispered.

He backed away slowly. Abby followed at the same pace.

Abby was still weak, but her strength was increasing with dtermination.

"Hello, my name is Abigail Lincoln. You killed my sister, prepare to die!"

Robin decided that running was no good. It was now time to fight and get her over and done with. Abby read his mind and went for him with her sword, he blocked.

The swordfight went on for about five minutes and Abby's continuous speech was starting to freak Robin out even more.

"Hello, my name is Abigail Lincoln. You killed my sister, prepare to die!"

"Stop saying that!" He yelled.

"Hello, my name is Abigail Lincoln. You killed my sister, prepare to die!"

Robin lost control. Abby flicked away his sword and stood on it before he could reach it. He stood there with pride and dignity in his face.

"Where's your merry men to save you? Down the Friar Tuck shop?" Abby hissed.

"You may have grown older, so has that joke!" Robin spat back at her.

"You gonna' plead for your life or what?" Abby asked him in a casual tone.

"What do you want? Money?" Robin reasoned.

"No."

"Power?"

"No"

"You can have anything you ask for, just let me live!"

Abby leant in closer to him.

"I want my sister back you son of a bitch!" With that, she struck him hard in the chest. Blood gushed from his mouth and he fell to the floor in pain.

"And by the way…The tights really don't do much for your legs." Abby sneered, then ran off.

*

"Can you ever forgive me?" Kuki whispered, they were cuddled up on the bed. Wally could still not move. How he'd managed to make his way into her room and onto the bed was unknown to the both of them.

"For what?" Wally asked.

"Getting married, I didn't want to but…you didn't come, I didn't get much choice."

"Never happened." Wally stated.

"What?" Kuki looked up in confusion.

"You didn't get married." Wally repeated.

"I did, I was there at the church and the vica…"

"Did you say I do?"

"No, Sandy skipped that part."

"Then you're not legally married." Wally chuckled. "If you didn't say it you didn't do it? Don't you agree your royal highness?"

Wally said his last three words as if he were spitting venom. Kuki followed his gaze to the door and noticed that Sandy had just walked in.

"We'll talk about that later." Sandy sneered. "First. To the death."

"No! To the pain!" Wally hissed back.

"What?" Sandy shrugged arrogantly.

"I'll explain it and use small words so that even _you _can understand it. You rat faced dweeb."

"That has to be the first time somebody has ever insulted me!" Sandy stated, trying to speak calmly.

"Get used to it! To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet, below the ankles, then your hands at the wrists, next your nose…"

"And then my tongue? Come on I don't have time for this!" Sandy said, growing impatient.

"I wasn't finished…the next thing you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right…"

"And then my ears? Okay I get the hint!"

"Wrong! Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why… so that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to remember…every girl that cries at your approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear God, what is that thing?" will echo in your perfect ears. That is what "to the pain" means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever."

"You're bluffing!"

"It's possible, pig… I might be bluffing…it's definatly conceivable, you miserable vomitous mass, that I'm only lying here because I lack the strength to stand…then again, perhaps I have the strength after all…" Wally struggled as he attempted to move. Kuki helped him as he slowly stood up and raised his sword. "Drop your sword!"

Sandy did so, his eyes were wide from fear and his face was extremely pale.

"Have a seat!" Wally guestured to a chair. Sandy obliged obediently.

"Tie him up."

Abby ran into the room and glanced around the room.

"Where's Hoagie?" She asked.

"He was with you." Wally replied.

"Great, we've let him go out on his own!" Abby groaned. "Never let Hoagie from your sight! When you do he…"

Wally waved it off. "He'll be fine."

With that, Wally lost his strength and his legs collapsed.

"Help him!" Abby said to Kuki.

"Why does he need help."

"He's got no strength."

"I knew it! I knew you were bluffing! I knew he was bluffing." Sandy snapped, still tied to the chair. Abby raised her sword up to his neck.

"Want me to take care of him for you?" Abby asked.

"Na, whatever happens to us, I want him to live a long life alone with his cowardice." Wally replied.

"Abby! Abby where for art thou Abby?" Hoagies voice could be heard. They all went to the balcony to see him sitting on a horse, the others around him.

"See what happens when you leave him alone!" Abby hissed, making Kuki and Wally giggle.

"Look, I found four horses! What a lucky get away plan huh?" Hoagie yelled.

"Great Hoagie, we'll be right down!" Abby called back.

Wally held Kuki out of the window, she jumped and landed perfectly onto her horse.

"You know, it's weird…I've been so caught up in revenge, now that it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life." Abby said to Wally before she jumped.

"Ever considered piracy? You'd make an awesome Stickybeard!" Wally replied.

Abby grinned and jumped, Wally soon followed and they rode away into the night. Out of Cleveland and into freedom. And as dawn arose, Wally and Kuki knew they were safe. A wave of love swept over them. And as they reached for each other...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? Why'd you stop?" Wally asked.

"It's kissing again, you don't want to hear that!" Kuki shook her head and closed the book.

Wally looked at her and turned a shade of red.

"I don't mind so much now, you can carry on if you want."

Kuki grinned and opened the book again.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The end." She read aloud.

"I really have to go now, I promised mom I'd make dinner."

Wally watched her as she stood up.

"You'd better get some sleep anyway." She smiled sweetly and began to walk away. "Bye Wally."

"Kuki?" She turned to look at the short blonde in his bed.

"Erm, do you think you could…erm…you know, com back tomorrow and read somethin'"

Kuki gave a smile which made his heart increase ten times in rate.

"Ah Crud." She smirked.

_The end_

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed.**

**I've got another one in mind and should start it soon hopefully, so until then.**

**Please Review!!! **

**~X~**


End file.
